


It's Where My Demons Hide

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had demons inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short, little Hinny fic. There is some angst here. Hinted violence, mental abuse, and psychological pain. You've been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this.

_It's Where My Demons Hide_

He reached into the darkness, grasping her hand. "Shh, it's all right."

She sniffled, moving closer to press herself into his body.

"I dreamt about him again," she whispered.

"I have nightmares still too," Harry replied. "But it's over, Ginny. He won't ever hurt us again."

Ginny pressed her face against his chest. "I hate this. I hate what he's done to us."

"But it'll never happen again," Harry promised. "He's gone for good, Ginny. I promise."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled sadly into the darkness. Ginny was one of the only people who truly understood him. They had both been possessed, and because of that, they knew each other better than anyone else.

"We'll battle our demons together, Ginny, just like I promised." He kissed him. "Try to get some sleep, love."

"Thank you, Harry."

Eventually the two fell back asleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
